


Danny Fucks the Leather Jacket

by grimdurnk



Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: Ghosts, Mentions of Side Characters - Freeform, Other, Post-Apocalyptic, Pseudo-Fleshlight, Public Masturbation, Singing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimdurnk/pseuds/grimdurnk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Zuko gets intimate with his leather jacket after some surprising events take place at Rydell High.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Fucks the Leather Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus christ. Sorry about this entire mess of a fic. Expect it to be littered with errors as I wrote this last year in a soda-induced haze at about midnight. I think it's about time I publish this and have one of my mistakes kept on the internet forever.

Danny is all alone. His friends have died. Sandy died during their summer together, before the apocalypse struck. Rizzo died while being with Kenickie, both of them having their last breath while discussing the perks of communism, just before the plague took its toll on them. Putzie and Jan died due to food poisoning. Sonny and Marty from sinning. Doody and Frenchy died from inhaling massive quantities of the tear gas sent by Meme Police, the upbringers of the apocalypse.

It was only Danny in the quiet realm of Rydell High.

Him and his leather jacket.

Picking up a lighter and grabbing a pack of cigarettes, Danny walked off to the bleachers.

Coughing out a laugh, he went silent before he spoke. "Man, I remember when Kenick and I were just talkin' about those goofy football jocks, 'The Dingleberries on Parade,' yeah," Lighting a cigarette, Danny went silent again and began to pace around.

"The pep rally and everythin', was so fun, everyone had a r-really good time," he whispered, choking back tears.

"I wish it was back to old times, man. Before the apocalypse. Can't even /believe/ that kinda shit had to happen."

Danny, growing more uneasy with each second, decided it was enough. "Goddamn! What kinda dude am I, moping about this stuff? Gotta get my mind off with somethin', real quick."

It dawned upon his poor teenage mind that there was one quick, easy way for stress relief.

To J A C K O F F.

"Doesn't even matter how loud I get, nobody's gonna hear, besides, if anyone /is/ really hearin', hopefully they'll like what they're hearin'," Danny said, pausing for a moment. "But these bleachers aren't gonna do me any good, huh? Let's see, how about in the gym?"

Danny walked over to Rydell's gym, the decorations from the dance still up. Walking to the middle of the gym, he recalled one significant thing- "Kenick did that one 'vulgar move' here, right? Maybe this'll be a nice tribute." 

Danny positioned himself in the middle of the gym floor, laying down, leather jacket off and all. It's gonna get pretty hot with that thing on, anyway.

"Alright, seems like I'm good to go, let's see," Danny said, feeling as if he was missing something. "Oh man, I gotta find something! Uh, uh..." he said, feeling around for something to "use." The closest thing was his leather jacket, and he decided to put that $300 thing to use.

"Guess it's like a fleshlight or dildo, just more expensive," he said, gripping the fabric around his shlong. He moved at a relaxed pace, without hurry or any rush. 

"MMMM. GO GREASED LIGHTNING, GO!" He yelled as he wanked. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT I WANT! OOH, OOH, OOH!"

He felt as if he was reaching his peak, his breath quickening and becoming heavy with every stroke, with heavy accents of "SUMMER LOVIN, HAD ME A BLAST!" 

It came too soon.

He came with a swift, "SYSTEMATIC! HYDROMATIC! ULTROMATIC!"

Finding THE MOST INDECENT OF FLUIDS on his leather jacket, he decided to lick it off. "God, Kenick was right, this stuff's sorta salty. But I'm not satisfied just yet."

Danny rolled his leather jacket into a ball and shoved it up his ass. No lube, no preparation, no calming words to help him put his ass at ease, he just fucking shoved the entire thing into his ass. The fucking leather jacket is in his ass.

"STRANDED AT THE DRIVE IN, BRANDED A FOOL," he began to sing as he fucked himself with his leather jacket. In his head, he could hear the words of the brutally honest Rizzo,

"Where are you goin'? Goin' to flog your log?"

Those words encouraged him to sin.

More visions of his friends began to appear, Putzie's, "Fifteen minutes? That's it?" Sonny's "Freakin' A!", Doody's "Your mother's!", Marty's "Doesn't it make me look smarter?", Jan's "New Ipana Toothpaste" jingle, Frenchy's "Was it love at first sight?", and finally,

Sandy's giggles on the beach, with the lingering feeling of hugging Kenickie.

Danny EXCRETED VERY INDECENT FLUIDS ALL OVER THE GYM FLOOR.

Satisfied, he sat up, cleaned himself up, and walked out.

Little did he know that he would be confronted by the ghosts of his friends who watched him sin on the gym floor.


End file.
